The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of floribunda rose plant, which was developed by artificially pollinating an unnamed seedling (not patent in the US) with an unnamed seedling (not patent in the US). The two parents were crossed in the summer of 1999 and the resulting seed was sown in December 1999, in a controlled glasshouse environment. Out of these seedlings one seedling was selected, as the new variety and named ‘Koramasti’. The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an unnamed seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:                1. ‘Koramasti’ has double flowers, while the unnamed seedling has medium single flowers.        2. ‘Koramasti’ has red colored petals, while the unnamed seedling has orange-red petals.        
The new variety may distinguished from its pollen parent, an unnamed seedling created by the same inventor, by the following combination of characteristics:                1. ‘Koramasti’ has bigger flowers and foliage as compared to the unnamed seedling.        2. ‘Koramasti’ has red colored petals, while the unnamed seedling has light red colored petals.        